Mágica de Natal
by bizinhavieira
Summary: O Natal é mágico. Só acontece quando se acredita nele.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO 

O DIA ANTES DO NATAL

* * *

Era uma casa grande com vastos jardins e muitas árvores. Durante a primavera, flores cobriam quase a totalidade do gramado, mas agora tudo estava branco, afinal era quase Natal. Era um dia frio, mas cinco crianças podiam ser vistas no jardim, brincando com a neve.

"Eu peguei o capuz! Eu peguei o capuz!", disse a garotinha ruiva de cinco anos de idade enquanto saía correndo de casa acompanhada de um garoto de cabelos negros, também com cinco anos.

"Eu já disse que não vou colocar um capuz no boneco de neve... Ele vai usar um chapéu igual ao daquele homem na pintura da sala", disse o rapaz mais velho, estando quase completando treze anos de idade.

"Mas a gente quer que o boneco de neve fique igual ao Papai Noel, Teddy!", disse outro garoto de cabelos negros, este com sete anos de idade.

"Tiago, tu já és bem grandinho pra saber que o Papai Noel não existe", riu Ted.

"É mentira!", gritou Tiago, enquanto as outras duas crianças estavam à beira de lágrimas.

"Claro que ele está mentindo, James", disse a outra garota, com cerca de dez anos, ela tinha cabelos louros curtos e brilhantes olhos azuis, "Como tu podes dizer uma coisa dessas, Ted? Fizeste Rosa e Alvo chorarem!"

"Bem, se eles querem ir para Hogwarts eles precisam saber que o Natal é só um monte de mentiras! Especialmente o Papai Noel! É só história que os adultos contam pra que as crianças se comportem... Não é de verdade".

"Ele está mentindo, né Victoire?"

"Claro que ele está mentindo, Tiago, não fique preocupado", sorriu a garota loura e então se abaixou em frente a Rosa e Alvo e disse, "E eu digo o mesmo pra vocês dois. Eu não quero ver nenhuma lágrima por causa do que o Ted disse. Se vocês quiserem nós vamos perguntar para a Vovó, ok?"

"Bem, ela vai dizer que existe, claro, ela é adulta... Todos os adultos querem que a gente acredite neste tipo de história..."

"Cala a boca!", Victoire parecia muito brava mas, em questão de segundos, ela abriu um grande sorriso e bateu palmas dizendo, "Sinto cheiro de biscoitos! Quem quer ir pegar um comigo?". Então as quatro crianças foram para dentro da mansão, deixando Ted para trás terminando o boneco de neve.

"Por que tavas gritando ainda há pouco, Vic?"

"Oh, não foi nada, tio Ron... Só o Ted sendo estúpido como sempre", disse a garota enquanto ela sentava à mesa e pegava um biscoito, "Ele estava tentando fazer eles chorarem dizendo que o Papai Noel não existe".

"Bem, espero que vocês não tenham acreditado nisso, crianças", disse Gina ao entrar na cozinha segurando nos braços a pequena Lílian de quatro anos, "Porque se ele não existisse quem é que vai trazer presentes pra vocês hoje a noite?"

"Isso!", disse Alvo sorrindo, "Ele tem que existir!"

"Vamos mostrar pra ele amanhã! Talvez ele nem ganhe presentes porque mentiu!", disse Rosa ficando de pé na cadeira.

"Não faça isso, Rosa, tu podes cair", disse Ron ao se aproximar de sua filha e sentá-la na cadeira, "E onde tu vais, Tiago?"

"Pro meu quarto...", disse tristemente o garoto.

"Ai, ai... Vou ter que dizer pro Harry subir e falar com ele", disse Gina observando Tiago subir correndo as escadas para o quarto dele, "E também vamos ter uma conversinha com Ted Lupin!"

* * *

"Os meus garotos estão prontos para a grande noite?", disse Harry enquanto ele ajudava seus filhos a se aprontar para dormir.

"Eu estou, papai!", disse Alvo pulando na cama.

"Bom saber que tu estás animado, companheirinho, mas é melhor tu parares de pular deste jeito ou a tua mãe vai brigar com a gente", disse Harry pegando Alvo no ar e o colocando na cama. Alvo apenas riu e se arrastou para debaixo das cobertas. "E tu, Tiago?"

"Acho que estou...", disse Tiago deitando na cama, "Mas e se o Ted estiver certo?"

"Tu achas que ele está certo?"

"Não sei..."

"Tu queres que ele esteja certo?"

"Não, não!"

"Então ele não está certo. Lembram do que a mamãe contou para vocês sobre o Natal?"

"Que é mágico!", disse Alvo.

"Sim. E o que mais?"

"Que só acontece quando a gente acredita", desta vez foi Tiago que respondeu.

"Enquanto a gente acreditar, o Natal vai chegar. E nós vamos mostrar isso para o Teddy amanhã. Porque agora é hora de vocês dois dormirem".

"Boa noite, papai", disseram os dois meninos quando Harry apagou as luzes.

"Boa noite, rapazes", ele disse e semi-cerrou a porta, deixando ali duas crianças dormindo. Ou ao menos ele achava isso, porque um dos garotos estava totalmente desperto e tendo muitas idéias naquele exato momento.

* * *

_N/A: Espero que gostem! Mas mesmo que não gostem, deixem um comentário! Logo posto o próximo capítulo! Feliz Natal a todos!_


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO 

O SÓTÃO

* * *

"O que estás fazendo?", bocejou Alvo que havia sido acordado pelo barulho que seu irmão estava fazendo no quarto. Se os garotos tivessem olhado o relógio, eles veriam que eram quase duas horas da manhã.

"Nada!", sussurrou Tiago, "Volta pra cama".

"Ainda to na cama... Mas por que estamos falando baixinho?"

"Porque não quero que a mamãe e o papai acordem", disse Tiago ainda remexendo numa pilha de coisas.

"O que estás procurando?"

"A vela que o tio Jorge me deu..."

"E porque precisas dela agora?"

"Se eu te disser tu prometes ficar quieto?"

"Prometo!"

"Promete de verdade?"

"Verdade verdadeira!"

"Ok... Lembra que eles sempre dizem que o Papai Noel desce pela chaminé pra deixar os presentes?", Alvo concordou e Tiago disse, "Bem, nossa chaminé está tapada! Eu ouvi a mamãe reclamando outra hora..."

"Então ele não vai entrar!", disse Alvo levando as mãos ao rosto.

"Então, eu vou até o sótão e, se ele realmente existir, eu vou dizer pra ele que ele precisa entrar pela janela este ano".

"Se eu te ajudar a achar a vela eu posso ir junto?"

"Só se prometer não fazer barulho!"

"Ok!", então Alvo correu até a cama dele, procurou embaixo dela e disse, "Aqui!"

"Por que a minha vela estava embaixo da tua cama?"

"Porque daí eu não preciso ter medo do escuro...", disse Alvo assoprando a vela para acendê-la. Este era a nova invenção da loja do tio Jorge, 'adequada para dar luz às traquinagens de jovens bruxos, como ele costumava dizer.

"Ok... Melhor a gente ir, ou o Papai Noel pode chegar lá em cima antes da gente"

"Ok"

Então os garotos saíram do quarto, pé ante pé, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, Tiago à frente com a vela e Alvo logo atrás dele. Eles caminharam pelo corredor e, ao alcançarem as escadas que levavam ao sótão, uma garota de cabelos vermelhos apareceu ao lado deles, "Também não conseguiram dormir?"

"Quieta, Rosa!", cochichou Tiago, "Não conte pra ninguém, mas nós vamos esperar o Papai Noel lá no sótão".

"Por que no sótão?"

"Porque ele vai chegar lá antes, duh! Pra poder escorregar pela chaminé".

"Eu sempre achei que ele usasse o Pó de Flu".

"Então achou errado. Agora a gente vai subir. Boa noite".

"Eu vou com vocês!"

"Não vai não!"

"É... É só eu e o Tiago", disse Alvo.

"Ok... Então acho que vou ter que contar pra tia Gina..."

"Não podes!", disseram os dois garotos.

"Então me deixem ir junto!".

"Tudo bem... Mas fique quieta!". E, com isso, as três crianças subiram as escadas até o sótão. Eles estavam todos se enchendo de coragem, já que tinham lhes dito que fantasmas moravam ali e até talvez um vampiro. Estava escuro e empoeirado, já que já fazia algum tempo que alguém havia subido ali. Eles sentaram num pequeno sofá esquecido e esperaram.

Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, já tendo eles checado todos os arredores com os olhos e agora tendo certeza que nada horrível estava prestes a acontecer, Alvo disse, "E o que fazemos agora, Tiago?"

"Não sei..."

"Olhem! Tem alguns livros ali atrás!", disse alegremente Rosa, "Tu podias ler um pra gente". Os três foram até lá e começaram a folhear a pilha de livros amarelados. Como tudo ali em cima, eles haviam sido esquecidos a alguns anos.

"Eles são velhos e chatos...", reclamou Alvo. Ele parou de mexer nos livros e achou um velho baú. Ele o abriu e cuidadosamente passou a olhar o que havia dentro. O baú estava cheio de brinquedos e cartas, alguns enfeites, um telefone e discos com um gramofone. De alguma forma, esta mistura de palavras esquecidas com melodias não mais ouvidas, chamou a atenção dele e, logo depois, as três crianças estavam concentradas ali. E, como apenas mágica pode fazer, aquelas palavras escritas pareciam vivas quando nas mãos deles. E, com cada carta que eles abriam, um pedaço do passado era revelado. E sentando ali eles começaram a ler e a magia do Natal começou mais uma vez a ser lançada.

"Esta diz assim 'Oi, Maninha. Estou escrevendo para te contar sobre o primeiro Natal da minha garotinha. Eu apenas gostaria que tu tivesses aqui pra ver o que aconteceu...'", Tiago começou a ler a carta que estava em suas mãos, enquanto os outros dois o ouviam atentamente.

* * *

_Era uma noite clara. As estrelas estavam brilhando no céu de veludo e a lua estava iluminando o homem que estava no jardim com uma pequena garotinha. Era a primeira vez que ele ficava ali assistindo aquela pequena coisinha sardenta brincar com a neve. Ela estava com tanto medo da neve a apenas alguns minutos, mas ele a convenceu aos poucos a colocar ali suas mãos. E agora ali estava ela, dando risadas e tentando caminhas sobre a neve fofa, seus passos incertos a fazendo cair o tempo todo e gerando ainda mais risadas. Hoje era o primeiro Natal dela. Hoje também era o primeiro Natal dele como pai. Ele estava pensando em como sua vida havia mudado por causa de uma criatura tão pequena quando ele foi surpreendido por algo extraordinário:_

_"Pelas barbas do mago!", ele não podia acreditar em seus olhos, então ele chamou, "Hermione!"_

_"Qual o problema, querido?", ela disse ao correr para onde ele estava._

_"Olhe", ele apontou para sua filha. Pequenas bolas de neve estavam flutuando ao redor dela enquanto ela tentava pegá-las. Elas não eram bolas perfeitas, pareciam mais pequenos pedaços de neve flutuante, mas mesmo assim... __Era atordoante. Os dois pareciam embasbacados._

_"Quem fez isso, Ron?", perguntou Hermione fracamente, "Ela não pode estar fazendo... Ela é só um bebê! Ron! Ela ainda nem tem um ano de idade!"_

_"Eu sei! Não é uma maravilha?", ele então correu até sua esposa e a abraçou começando a girá-la, "Nossa filha é uma bruxa!", ele gritou. E com isso a pequena menina começou a choramingar até que sua mãe a pegou nos braços. A felicidade estava ao redor deles, porque naquela véspera de Natal, a magia estava livre._

* * *

"Acho que tu és esta menina, Rosa", sorriu Tiago, "Tem uma outra carta junto com essa. Querem que eu leia ela também?" Os outros dois balançaram a cabeça em concordância e Tiago pegou a outra folha de papel e começou a ler, "Querido irmão. Estou impressionada com o que acabaste de me contar! Especialmente por causa de uma outra coisa que aconteceu por aqui ontem também..."

* * *

_Dentro da casa no topo da colina, a árvore de Natal estava brilhando como as estrelas lá fora. __As crianças estavam brincando com seus pais na sala após uma ótima ceia de Natal._

_"Acho que devemos levá-los pra cama, Gin", sorriu o pai._

_"Parece que sim", Gina disse ao se levantar do chão onde estava sentada com seus filhos e, ao pegar Alvo no colo, ela disse para seu outro filho, "Venha com a mamãe, querido!"_

_"Eu cuido do Tiago pra ti", disse seu marido ao se levantar e pegar a outra criança do chão._

_"Obrigada, Harry"._

_"Sem problemas"._

_Eles subiram para o quarto das crianças e Gina colocou seu bebê no berço após trocar suas fraldas enquanto Harry ajudava o outro menino a colocar seu pijama e a escovar os dentes. Depois disso, Gina foi até a cama de seu filho mais velho para lhe dar um beijo de boa noite._

_"Quando é que minha irmãzinha chega?", perguntou Tiago para a mãe enquanto se ajeitava na cama._

_"Do que estás falando, querido?", ela perguntou surpresa, "Que irmãzinha?"_

_"Essa aqui, mamãe", ele disse ao colocar sua pequena mão no ventre de sua mãe._

_"E quem te contou que uma irmãzinha está morando ali, Tiago?"_

_"Um anjo...", ele disse ao cair no sono._

_Gina ficou impressionada com essa conversa. Ela precisava de algum tempo para pensar, então ela foi até a janela do quarto e sento na cadeira de balanço e ficou a observar as estrelas. Esse era o seu período preferido do ano. Verdade! Desde que ela era pequena ela sempre esperava o ano todo por este dia. O motivo, ela sempre dizia, é porque tudo pode acontecer na véspera do Natal. Ela observou as estrelas, elas estavam brilhando e dançando, como se elas tivessem algo a dizer. Sua mãe costumava dizer que elas eram sonhos do passado, mas Gina sempre pensou nelas como olhos para o futuro. Ela suspirou e lembrou do que seu filho tinha acabado de lhe dizer. Ela estava se sentindo estranha a alguns dias, mas não havia contado a ninguém. E sim, tinha passado por sua cabeça a possibilidade de estar grávida, mas ela guardou isso pra si. E agora Tiago lhe diz que não só ela estaria carregando um bebê, mas que também seria uma menina... O que ela iria dizer a Harry? Eles não tinham planejado outra criança, estes dois já davam bastante trabalho... Mas, por outro lado, Harry sempre quis uma menina._

_Se isso fosse verdade, ela tinha certeza que seria por causa da mágica que envolve o Natal, onde tudo é extraordinário, nada é deixado a ser ordinário. Uma lágrima solitária de alegria correu por seu rosto no mesmo momento que uma estrela brilhou forte, e então ela soube que tudo ficaria bem._

_

* * *

_

"E eu acabei de voltar do Curandeiro! Eu estou realmente esperando um bebê! Como ele sabia eu não sei, mas Harry e eu decidimos que se realmente for uma menina nós a vamos chamar de Lílian", Tiago leu a carta e, ao terminar, eles ouviram um relógio batendo numa longínqua torre. Alvo se levantou e foi até a pequena janela e olhou para o céu estrelado.

"Achas que elas realmente são pedaços de sonhos?"

"Não sei...", disse Tiago.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos até que Rosa disse, "Estou com sede. Vou pegar um pouco de água..." e então foi até a porta.

"Só tente não acordar eles", disse Tiago ao recomeçar a mexer nas coisas que ainda estavam dentro do baú.

* * *

_N/A: Olá! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e me desculpem a demora, estava passeando hehheheh! E participem do movimento "faça um autor feliz" deixando um comentário hehehhehe! Beijos!_


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

**TERCEIRO CAPÍTULO**

UMA HISTÓRIA APELUCIADA

* * *

"Vicky!", disse Alvo supreso com a chegada de Rosa seguida de Victoire.

"O que ela está fazendo aqui?", exclamou Tiago.

"Ela estava lá na cozinha quando eu fui pegar água...", disse Rosa, "Então eu contei pra ela que nós estávamos aqui esperando o Papai Noel".

"Mas era pra ser um segredo!", exclamou Alvo.

"É! Um segredo!", concordou Tiago.

"Vocês só disseram que os adultos não podiam saber!", se defendeu Rosa.

"Não é como se eu fosse contra pra alguém... Eu só queria ver estas coisas que vocês três descobriram. Não seja tão malvado, Tiago", disse Victoire, "Às vezes eu acho que tu não gostas de mim".

Tiago ficou em silêncio com os braços cruzados por alguns segundos e então disse, "Ok, tu podes ficar..."

"Isso!", celebrou Alvo, "Tens que ver quantas coisas que tem aqui, Vic!"

As quatro crianças se sentaram ao redor do baú e começaram a procurar por entre as coisas que estavam ali dentro. Victoire então pegou um pequeno urso de pelúcia marrom. Ele estava rasgado e sujo e um dos olhos havia desaparecido enquanto um dos braços estava quase caindo. Mesmo assim, ela o olhava com os olhos vibrantes, como se aquele brinquedo fosse a coisa mais preciosa de todas. "Nossa... Eu nunca imaginei que ele estaria aqui..."

"Este é o brinquedo mais horroroso do mundo bruxo", disse Tiago.

"Eu acho que ele é bonitinho!", disse Rosa.

"Tu achas tudo bonitinho...", murmurou Alvo.

"Bem, ele está meio rasgado agora, mas a Rosa está certa, ele é a coisa mais linda que existe", sorriu Victoire, "Eu adorava brincar com o Monsier Marron!"

"Ele era teu?"

"Era sim, Rosa... Eu nunca vou me esquecer do dia que ganhei ele".

"Conta pra gente, Vic! Por favor!", implorou Alvo com os olhos brilhando.

"Tu realmente adora histórias, menino", disse Victoire e os outros riram. Ela então começou, "Bem, foi a uns dois anos atrás, na véspera do Natal..."

* * *

_"E aqui estamos nós, docinho!", disse meu tio Carlinhos. Ele sempre me chamava de docinho e eu simplesmente adoro! Ele acabou de me trazer do St. Mungus. Papai pediu pra ele me trazer aqui porque eu estava quase dormindo no sofá._

_"Queres me ajudar a fazer o jantar, Vic?", disse a namorada do meu tio, Lola. É um nome engraçado, né? Mas eu gosto. Parece com algo doce, tipo chocolate. E, bem, ela tem a pele de chocolate afinal... Ela é bem legal comigo e eu adoro estar na cozinha com ela. A única pessoa que eu conheço que cozinha melhor que ela é a Vovó Weasley. Mas hoje eu tinha que dizer não, eu não estava com vontade. "Qual problema? Não estás contente que teus irmãos chegam em casa amanhã?"_

_"Acho que estou...", e encolhi os ombros, "Vou tomar um banho...". Tio Carlinhos encheu a banheira magicamente pra mim e foi pra cozinha. É bom poder ficar na banheira quanto tempo eu quiser... Mamãe sempre diz que eu sou muito esperta para uma menina de sete anos porque eu já sei apreciar os prazeres de um longo banho de banheira. Eu imagino quantos banhos desse eu vou poder tomar de agora em diante... Isso me faz lembrar que eu esqueci de contar pra vocês porque eu estava no St. Mungus pra começar... Minha mãe está tendo gêmeos. Eu nunca imaginei que eu teria irmãos... Ainda mais gêmeos. E meninos! Meninos são tão chatos... Eu já tenho que aturar meus primos e o Ted. Eles não acham que já era suficiente? Não que eu ache que ter uma irmã seria muito melhor... Eu me sequei e coloquei meu vestido. Ao me aproximar da cozinha eu pude sentir o cheirinho maravilhoso da comida e então me lembrei de como estava com fome._

_"Fiz seu preferido, espero que gostes!", sorriu Lola._

_"Macarrão com queijo e camarão!", eu retribuo o sorriso, "Te amo!". Eles riram e então nós três começamos a comer. Então um pensamento cruzou minha mente. Será que eles concordariam comigo? Bem, não vai fazer mal perguntar, vai? "Tio Carlinhos. Posso perguntar uma coisa?"_

_"Claro, docinho. Podes me perguntar qualquer coisa"._

_"Posso ir morar na Romênia contigo e com a Lola?" Acho que eu não devia ter perguntado isso, porque eles ficaram quietos e começaram a trocar olhares._

_"Sabes que eu ia adorar te ter por perto", ele sorriu para mim, "Mas acho que teus pais não iriam te deixar ir. Eles iam sentir muito a tua falta"._

_"Não iam não... Eles vão ter outros filhos pra cuidar agora"._

_"Então é por isso que estavas triste... Agora já sabemos o problema", disse Lola._

_"Os problemas, tu queres dizer... Agora Papai vai ficar só com aqueles dois. E a Mamãe também. E ela já disse que quer que eu ajude ela a cuidar dos bebês", eu deixei escapar um suspiro, "Queria que ainda fosse só eu..."_

_"Oh, docinho", continuou tio Carlinhos, "Eu sei exatamente como tu te sentes. E o teu pai também. Ele nunca vai te deixar de lado. Nunca"._

_"Então por que que ele quis mais filhos? Eu não era suficiente pra deixar eles felizes?", não consegui segurar a lágrima que correu pelo meu rosto._

_"Claro que és suficiente pra deixar qualquer um feliz. Mais que suficiente até", disse tio Carlinhos enquanto ele me dava um daqueles grandes abraços que eu adoro._

_"Tu vais adorar ter irmãos, Vic", disse Lola, "Um dia tu vais dar muitas risadas com eles. Mas, por enquanto eu vou te dar uma coisa que é muito importante pra mim", ela se virou pra o tio Carlinhos e disse, "Querido, será que podias fazer aquele negócio de puff de vocês e pegar a caixa roxa que está dentro da minha gaveta?"_

_"Claro. Eu já volto", e ele aparatou. __Sabe, Lola é trouxa, então ela não pode aparatar nem fazer outras coisas. Deve ser chato ser trouxa... Acho que vou perguntar pra ela um dia desses. "Aqui está"._

_Tio Carlinhos entrogou a ela a caixa e sorriu para mim enquanto ela me disse, "Minha mãe me deu ele quando minha irmã nasceu. Eu tive medo, assim como tu está tendo agora. E eu quero que você fique com ele. Eu espero que gostes dele". E então eu peguei a caixa e a abri devagar. Dentro estava um pequeno urso de pelúcia sem um dos olhos. "Eu costumava conversar com ele quando eu ficava com medo, ele foi meu melhor amigo por um bom tempo"._

_"Ele é bonito. Obrigada", eu disse enquanto a abraçava._

_"E pra deixar ainda melhor", disse tio Carlinhos, "Eu vou colocar um feitiço nele. Daí, sempre que tu quiseres conversar comigo ou com a Lola tu só vais precisar pegar ele e nos chamar que a gente vai ouvir e, assim que a gente puder, a gente vem te ver. __Ok?". Eu também dei um abraço nele. __E ele então fez o feitiço e disse, "Teu pai disse que já podes abrir teus presentes se quiseres"._

_"Não... Abro amanhã depois que mamãe e papai chegarem. Eu já ganhei o melhor presente de todos!", eu sorri segurando meu ursinho, "Posso chamar ele de Monsier Marron?" E então nós ficamos mais um pouco acordados enquanto eu curtia meu último Natal como filha única._

* * *

"E o que aconteceu, Vic?", perguntou Tiago, "Precisaste chamar o tio Carlinhos?"

"Não... No dia seguinte, depois que mamãe e papai voltaram pra casa eu fui pro meu quarto e fiz igual a Lola disse que ela tinha feito, comecei a conversar com o meu novo ursinho. O papai me ouviu e veio conversar comigo", um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto dela, "Ele veio pedir pra mim dormir com ele e com a mamãe naquela noite, porque os dois estavam com saudades de mim. Então eu soube que tudo ia ficar diferente sim, mas tudo ia dar certo", ela riu e continuou, "Bem, e meus Natais depois daquele foram todos bem agitados com aqueles dois por perto".

"Ai ai... Eu disse que o ursinho era bonitinho", disse Rosa.

"Eu ainda acho que ele é feio...", comentou Tiago.

"Quando que eles chegam?", perguntou Alvo.

"Amanhã. Papai teve que trabalhar hoje", Victoire olhou mais uma vez para o urso de pelúcia e disse, "Vou levar o Monsier Marron comigo e pedir pro tio Carlinhos arrumar ele pra mim".

"Ok... Estou ficando entediado... Podemos ver a próxima carta?", reclamou Tiago enquanto pegava um envelope grosso do baú, "Ei, essa é pro tio Jorge!", um sorriso maroto surgiu no rosto dele, "É de uma garota..."

* * *

_N/A: E então? Gostaram? Bem, deixem seus comentários para que eu saiba! E muito obrigada pelos comentários que já mandaram! Eles fazem meu dia mais feliz! Beijos!_


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

**QUARTO CAPÍTULO**

PORQUE AS MÃES NUNCA ERRAM

* * *

"Ei, essa é pro tio Jorge!", um sorriso maroto surgiu no rosto de Tiago, "É de uma garota..."

"E quem é ela?", perguntaram Alvo e Rosa juntos.

"Não sei...", disse Tiago dando de ombros.

"Então como podes saber que é de uma garota, bobinho?", sorriu Victoire.

"Porque parece com uma carta de garota, bobinha", disse Tiago, "Meninos não colocam perfume nas cartas".

"Deixa eu ver se eu descubro de quem é então!", disse Victoire ao alcançar as cartas e começar a lê-las em voz alta, "Querido, Jorge. Estou escrevendo esta carta com todo o meu coração. Eu só espero que a leias e que a responda desta vez... Eu acabei de te ver no jornal hoje..."

_

* * *

_

_"RINDO DO SUCESSO!", eu li ao abrir o Profeta Diário, "Nesta semana a loja de logros G_eminialidades Weasley_ recebeu o prêmio de _Maior Empresa Bruxa_ novamente! É a primeira vez que uma empresa é condecorada com esta honra por três anos consecutivos. Esta loja bruxa foi aberta há 14 anos pelos irmãos gêmeos Fred e Jorge Weasley. Infelizmente, dois anos depois, perdemos o valente Fred Weasley durante a última batalha contra Você Sabe Quem..." O artigo continuava, mas eu não conseguia mais lê-lo, as lágrimas inundavam meus olhos enquanto eu lia sobre o amigo que eu perdi e... e sobre ele._

_"Para!", eu disse para mim mesma, "Tens que parar de ficar pensando nele...". Com este pensamento, meus olhos passaram a despejar as lágrimas que os inundavam. Eu sabia, bem no fundo, que eu nunca conseguiria parar de pensar nele. Meu amor era grande demais._

_Eu olhei mais uma vez o jornal e vi a fotografia da matéria. Jorge e Ron estavam na frente da loja com sorrisos estampados em seus rostos. Todos que vissem esta fotografia diriam que eles eram a perfeita imagem do sucesso. Todos que não os conheceram antes da guerra. Aquele não era o sorriso que eu amava ver no rosto de Jorge. O sorriso que eu amava vinha de dentro da alma, era capaz de iluminar a sala... era um sorriso que fazia o meu dia feliz. Este sorriso provavelmente só estava ali por causa da foto._

_Já faz dois anos desde que nós conversamos pela última vez. Ele não me queria por perto. Ron uma vez me disse eu Jorge se sentia como se ele não devesse ser feliz agora que Fred se foi. Como ele não pensar isso? Tudo que Fred mais gostava era de ver o irmão feliz, isso não mudaria agora! Se pelo menos ele me ouvisse... O que eu estou dizendo... É óbvio que ele nunca vai me querer de volta... Eu devia mesmo esquecer tudo... Tentar seguir em frente com minha vida e o deixar continuar com a dele..._

_O que eu estou dizendo? Não posso abandoná-lo assim. Vou escrever para ele novamente, até que ele finalmente responda alguma de minhas cartas... Eu jamais devo abandonar o amor..._

* * *

"Deus sabe como eu estou sentindo tua falta. Eu só queria que tu me deixasses conversar contigo de novo. Eu ainda te amo, Jorge, e me afastando não vai mudar em nada o que eu sinto". Victoire acabou de ler a carta e viu o recorte de jornal que estava junto a ela e então entendeu o que esta mulher misteriosa queria dizer: tio Jorge realmente parecia triste na foto.

"Achas que ele chegou a responder a carta?", perguntou Alvo.

"Ao que parece ele respondeu...", disse Victoire, "Mas nunca chegou a mandar, ainda está aqui junto..."

"Se a gente soubesse quem era a moça a gente podia mandar pra ela...", disse Rosa.

"Mas a gente sabe quem é! Está aqui, na carta que o tio Jorge escreveu!", exclamou Victoire se levantando, "E eu sei exatamente o que fazer. Vocês me esperem aqui um pouquinho". Ela então correu para o quarto, pegou um pedaço de papel e escreveu alguma coisa. Quando a carta ficou pronta, ela foi até uma das corujas da casa e mandou a carta. "Espero que ela receba..." Victoire então voltou para o sótão e encontrou seus três primos num sono profundo. Ela sorriu levemente e desceu novamente até um dos quartos e bateu na porta.

Um garoto com os cabelos bagunçados abriu a porta e disse, "O que que tu queres, Vic...? Eu estava dormindo..."

"Bem, Ted. Eu preciso que tu me ajudes a trazer o Tiago, o Alvo e a Rosa lá do sótão. Então vamos".

"E quem foi que disse que eu vou ajudar?", disse Ted cruzando os braços, "E o que eles foram fazer lá em cima, afinal?"

"Eu disse que tu vais ajudar. E eles foram lá por tua causa!"

"Por minha causa? Eu nunca disse pra eles subirem lá! É mal-assombrado!"

"Ah... Estou entendendo", disse Victoire com um sorriso crescendo em seu rosto, "Tu estás com medo de subir lá".

"Eu não tenho medo!"

"Então prove!"

"Eu não tenho que te provar nada!", então Ted viu que o sorriso ainda estava no rosto dela e disse, "Mas eu vou te ajudar a descer aqueles três". E foi o que fizeram, e, depois das três pequenas crianças estarem confortavelmente instalados em suas camas, Ted e Victoire foram dormir nas suas.

* * *

Enquanto a manhã chegava, o sol começou a lançar sua luz através da janela, alcançando o rosto de um garoto que estava deitado em sua cama. Esta fonte de calor e luz confortáveis começou a acordá-lo lentamente, fazendo-o se remexer na cama. Quando ele se deu conta que era a manhã de Natal, ele pulou para fora da cama e correu até seu irmão.

"Tiago! Tiago, acorda!", disse enquanto sacudia seu irmão.

"O que foi, Alvo?", disse o garoto ainda semi-adormecido.

"A gente dormiu! A gente não falou com ele!"

"Acordados assim tão cedo? Algum problema?", disse um homem ao entrar no quarto dos garotos, "Ou vocês só estão nervosos para abrir os presentes?"

"Tio Jorge!", exclamou Alvo enquanto os dois garotos corriam para abraçar o tio, "Que bom que tu chegaste! Mas a gente não vai ter nenhum presente este ano...", ele disse tristemente.

"E por que não? Vocês fizeram alguma coisa errada?"

"Não", disse Tiago, "Mas a chaminé tá bloqueada! E a gente dormiu antes que a gente pudesse avisar o Papai Noel ontem... Daí ele não conseguiu entrar..."

"Bem, eu tenho certeza que ele deve ter encontrado alguma outra maneira de deixar os presentes", disse tio Jorge sorrindo, "Ele não ousaria deixar meus sobrinhos sem presentes".

Então ouviu-se o toque da campainha e eles saíram do quarto, encontrando Victoire já nas escadas e Rosa e Ted saindo dos quartos. Harry, Gina, Ron e Hermione já estavam no andar de baixo com Lílian e Hugo. Victoire correu para a porta dizendo, "Deve ser mamãe e papai!". Mas Harry abriu a porta para o visitante antes que ela chegasse.

"Angelina?", ele disse ao lhe fazer um gesto de boas vindas, "Entre!"

"Oi", ela disse timidamente, "Desculpe chegar aqui tão cedo, mas eu recebi uma carta no meio da noite me dizendo para chegar aqui o mais rápido possível.

Victoire a abraçou e disse, "Fico contente que tu pudeste vir!", então voltou o olhar para seu tio Jorge e disse, "Eu sei que vocês dois precisam conversar algumas coisas, então tu podias mostrar a casa pra ela, né tio?"

"Ok...", ele disse, ainda boquiaberto com a chegada de Angelina. Os dois, então, saíram da sala.

"Bem", disse Hermione, "Por que a gente não toma o café da manhã enquanto esperamos os dois voltarem?"

E então todos foram até o outro cômodo. No caminho eles passaram pela lareira e pela árvore de Natal e Rosa viu algo surpreendente, "Olhem! Presentes", ela então olhou para os meninos e deu um sorriso triunfante, "Eu disse pra vocês que o Papai Noel usava Pó de Flu pra deixar os presentes!"

Todos riram com o comentário e tomaram o café da manhã com alegres conversas e grandes boas vindas quando os outros membros da família chegavam. Eles estavam prestes a abrir os presentes quando Jorge e Angelina voltaram de mãos dadas e ele anunciou, "Gostaria de dizer a todos que eu e a Angelina estamos juntos de novo e por isso eu gostaria de agradecer muito a Victoire, Tiago, Alvo e Rosa por nos ajudarem", as quatro crianças sentiram as bochechas ficarem vermelhas e Jorge continuou, "E mais uma coisinha, vocês todos serão convidados para o nosso casamento assim que a gente decidir a data".

Enquanto todos iam dar os parabéns ao novo casal, Gina e Harry abraçaram os filhos e Gina disse, "Não sei exatamente o que foi que vocês fizeram, mas fico contente que tenham ajudado a fazer o tio de vocês tão feliz".

"Sem problemas, mamãe", disse Tiago, "E obrigado".

"Pelo quê, querido?"

"Por nunca estar errada", ele então foi para junto de seus primos para abrir os presentes e daquele dia em diante ele sabia que ele nunca mais iria duvidar do Natal porque agora ele entendia o que a sua mãe queria dizer quando ela dizia que o Natal é mágico.

**

* * *

**

FIM

* * *

_N/A: Eu adorei escrever esta fic, me diverti muito. Espero que vocês também tenham gostado! E muito obrigada por todos os comentários que deixaram e que ainda vão deixar!_


End file.
